


ONESHOTS - Video Game Edition

by sucia



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, NSFW, OC X CANON, Reader Insert, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-04-21 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucia/pseuds/sucia
Summary: I will be writing imagines and one shots for characters, I’d like the requests to include angst and non-con, that’s what I’m working on writing for. If you want fluff, this isn’t the place.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Comment what characters and plot you would like me to write, i can do any character, hell, I’d even do the patients during the breakdown of mount massive. Just no underage characters please.

I don’t want any scat play, or to depressing plots (ex. Reader kills self at end).


	2. Just a Nightmare

Richard Trager. This mans ego was huge, and he seemed quite positive most of the time. He was the head of Business Development at Mount Massive Asylum, and he was the best at his job. But most people didn’t like his attitude he gave, and the weird aura he had on him. The ‘most people’ was y/n. 

She couldn’t stand this man, he would always come to her desk and bother her while she tried to get those reports in and what not, she could never get a break with this guy, he always asked to take her out for dinner, or drinks at the bar in town. But she always denied, why wouldn’t she? He wasn’t that attractive, but he still was, and he always stared at her tits and body.

You sat at you’re desk while typing away at the laptop, playing soft music just so you didn’t have to work in silence. Although, not a second to soon, Richard walked in. She let out an annoyed sigh, she had to set things straight with this guy.

“Hey, sweetheart! Miss me?” He let out a short chuckle and went over, leaning against the desk. He wore his khaki pants and a salmon coloured polo, and even had his golfing gloves on, it looked like he just finished a match. 

“What do you need? I’m kind of busy and I need to finish these by the end of the day, I don’t want to stay after hours, especially in this place.” She huffed softly and looked up at him. This only intrigued the man more, he could definitely make her stay after hours.

“Oh lighten up, let’s just chat, hm?” He spoke while grabbing a picture frame on the desk, looking at it. It was her and a man. It didn’t look like her father. “Is this you’re family member?” He asked confused, he had never seen this photo on her desk before. 

She snatched it back with a huff and set it back down and looked up at him. “That’s my boyfriend.” She said coldly. As soon as he heard the word ‘boyfriend’, that pissed him off, his blood began boiling. “How sweet.” He chuckled and gave a fake but believable smile. “I should be on my way, have another round of golf with my buddy.” And with that he left her be.

Oh, he wasn’t going to let her get off easy with this shit, and her stupid boyfriend. She has to be punished! And he had the perfect idea. 

After a few hours, everyone headed home when it was time to leave, expect for two. Richard and y/n. He ended up making Mr. Blaire make her stay back a few hours to make her finish other paper work. This pissed her off so much. 

Richard walked back into her office, seeing her pretty and angry. He didn’t give a shit about how she felt though, at the moment. She still needed that punishment. He held a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Hey, I heard you were being held back for a few hours. I decided to bring a pick me up.” He said smiling and watched her looked up at him.

She sighed and laid back in her chair as she looked at him and saw the wine. “Oh... thank you.” She mumbled softly. The room was lit by the lamp on the corner of her desk. 

Richard flashed a smile and set the glasses down and opened the bottle, pouring some but while she was saving up her work on the laptop, he slipped a little pill into her glass. He handed it to her and he drank his own. He didn’t feel guilty at all for what he was going to do, he got away with this before, he can again. 

She let out a soft sigh and swished the red liquid in the cup, watching it as she looked back up at him. “Why are you even still in the building? I assumed you would have left already.” She spoke.

Richard waited for her to take a drink eagerly, but once she spoke, he just cracked a smile to hide his annoyance. “Well, I was going to ‘till I heard the others say you had to stay back. I decided to be nice and stay with you so you won’t get scared.” He chuckled lowly.

She nodded and looked aside as she sighed softly. She took a pretty big drink. This made Richard grin and have a evil glint in his eyes as she chuckled lowly. “Whats so funny?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” He said and waved it off and continued to drink his wine. Everything was going according to plan.

After finishing the glass, she set it aside and let out a sigh as she turned back to her laptop. “I should finish these reports now, I don’t want to stay any later than eight...” she mumbled. He didn’t move though. 

She began to feel a little dizzy as she leaned against her desk, running a hand through her hair as she took a moment. “Jeez... what the hell?” She mumbled and went to stand up but she stumbled but she was instantly caught by Richard, who was looking down at her with an evil glint in his eyes. “Mm, you look so good... teasing me with those short skirts everyday, that could make any man go crazy...~” he chuckled lowly. 

She looked up at him and frowned, but soon processed what he did. He slipped a fucking pill in her glass, she tried struggling but she was way to light headed and weak at the moment. Suddenly, she was pressed against the desk roughly on her back, but everything was moved aside so she could have some space. 

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it, grinning as he watched her tits bounce lightly. “No bra?~ you’re just asking for it.~” he laughed darkly. His hands pinched her nipples as he pressed his clothed crotch against her own as he groaned lowly.

She teared up and tried to fight back but it was useless as she laid there, knowing it was happen either way as she whined and squirmed, wishing to just pass out but somehow she just couldn’t, he must have not put a big enough dosage. 

He pulled her skirt up and than groaned when seeing her cute panties. “So wet already...~” he chuckled and leaned down, licking the panties where her slit was, licking longingly and roughly. He moved the panties aside and began flicking his tongue at her clit as he watched her let out slow breathy moans and sobs. God, she was perfect. 

He soon got bored of this and stood up and pulled her panties off, tucking them into his pants pocket, he wanted to keep them, for a memory of this amazing night. 

She heard him unbuckle his belt, crying softly as she reached anything she could try hurt him so she could get away. She felt around and than grabbed a pen, quickly stabbing him in his arm, making him yell in pain as she instantly pushed her body off the desk and began crawling to the door, but everything was so blurry and she was so dizzy, the room was spinning. 

Before she could make it, Richard grabbed her by the hair and forced her up on her knees, making her cry out and grip onto his legs as he held her there. She focused a little bit and gasps when seeing his hard large cock out, it was very hard and twitched with anticipation.

“You fucking tease, I was going to go soft on you too, but now? I’m gonna fucking ruin that little pussy...~” he let out a low snicker and slapped his cock on her face before forcing her mouth open and shoving his cock into her mouth. She couldn’t even bite down on his cock from how weak and dizzy she was so she just cried and took it as he began to fuck her throat.

Richard held her by the hair with both hands as he pushed his cock deep down her throat forcefully and forced her head to bob on his cock, his balls hitting against her chin. “Mm, you enjoying this, whore? Of course you are, what am I saying?” He laughed degradingly at her. 

He soon got bored and than pulled her off, a string of cum and saliva mixed was attached to the top of his cock and the other side on her tongue, he eyes rolled back as she panted breathlessly and was ready to fall limp. He slapped her across the face and laid his cock on her cheek. “Heh. We aren’t done yet.~” he purred.

He picked her up and than slammed her back onto the desk, and forced her legs to spread, and without a second thought, he forced his cock into her wet pussy, causing her to arch her back and let out a scream as she dug her nails into his arm. He only chuckled and leaned down to press against her. “Mm, so fucking tight but not virgin tight... youre boyfriend must have a tiny cock.” He spoke while sitting back up. 

She panted softly as tears ran down her face, looking up at him, the large window behind him has the curtains open, the moonlight shining down on them, she felt so disgusted and wanted to throw up. 

“Let me show you how it actually feels to have a good fuck, instead of that fuckers tiny meat...~” he purred and pulled out halfway bit slammed back in, doing this over and over again, making him groan.

She moaned out, eyes rolling back as she felt so close to finally passing out but he kept slapping her to keep her awake. “Ah, Ah, Ah.~ you gotta stay awake, sweetheart.~” the tone of his voice was sickening.

He gripped onto her thighs to keep her legs spread, giving rough yet sloppy thrusts into her small pussy, their mixed juices dripping onto the floor. The sight under him was so beautiful, she was way to gorgeous not to ruin, he was bound to do this sooner or later. He let out a groan and began to rub her clit quickly.

She hated how her body was reacting to this, her body loved it all way to much, but she knew this wasn’t right, and it was rape. She wanted to scream for help but her voice was to hoarse from crying. She tried to make him edge closer to get him to finish already. She squeezed around his cock with all the energy she had, which wasn’t much.

He moaned out and rolled his head back, slamming even quicker into her pussy and suddenly let out a low groan and came a fat load into her pussy, rolling her up to the brim with his thick disgusting cum.

She didn’t think he would actually cum inside her, she cried softly and tiredly as she looked up at him, ready to pass out now, which she did.  
Richard rolled his eyes and pulled out, cleaning up her and getting her dressed and cleaning up everything as he sat her back in her chair and than left, as if nothing happened. But he did leave a note stating that if she said anything, he would do worse things and no one would believe her. 

After a few hours, she woke up, groaning as she looked around. “Was it a nightmare...” she mumbled confused but she was in pain. She noticed the note and began to tear up, covering her mouth in shock to hide her sobs. She couldn’t tell anyone. She stood up but noticed she hadn’t had her panties on. “That fucking asshole...” she groaned. 

After that, she packed her laptop and reports and headed home for the night. Once she got home, she had dinner and than went to bed with her boyfriend, but she didn’t say a thing to him. She couldn’t tell anyone.


	3. Boy Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a ftm’s POV, I’m sorry if I messed something up, I’m sure I did but I want to post. I’m sorry it’s short and a little messy probably,, I’ll probably redo it.  
I have finals and diplomas coming up so writing is a little hard for me, I hope you all understand.

Y/N was never thought he would end up in this place, running for his life, down the hallways that seemed to go on forever and end up going deeper into the stupid broke down asylum. He just wanted to go home.

As he made his way down the hall, he took a moment to lean against the wall as he frowned, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, trying to take a breather and calm down, he needed to find a way out soon, if he didn’t, he could just feel the dread coming if he didn’t get out soon enough.

He stood back up after hearing movement around, he knew he was close to the variants cells and knew almost all of them were out. But he knew he had to go through that room of crazy bastards to get out, it was the only way. He strolled down the hall and quickly hid behind the boxes stacked when seeing the Twins walk past. He sighed in relief and glad he wasn’t spotted.

He got back up and made his way to the cell blocks and than got into the room, first, no one really took notice to him, either mumbling to themselves or just harming themselves or standing there unfazed, like they owned the place. He gulped and made sure to make it quick. 

He walked past a few that didn’t spare him a glance. So far, so good. He made his way down the room and noticed once floor was taken out so he had to shimmy against the wall on the ledge. He took a deep breath and began to walk across carefully. 

Suddenly hands came out from the cell, grabbing onto him and starting to feel him up and down and grip their crotch, making him gasp, yelling out and quickly pushed off but screamed once falling back and landing onto the floor, it wasn’t a big fall but it still hurt. He became dizzy and panted lightly.

As soon as he came back, he saw the other variants gathering around him, confused and scared but heard the variant that was groping him, saying he was a woman from what he felt. He became scared and tried to scoot away from them but his ankles were grabbed by one man, while another grabbed them by their hair, grinning with a hint of evil in it.

He began to tear about and thrash around and panic. This can’t be happening, god no, he thought to himself. He was suddenly surrounded and held down by the others. “P-Please! Let me go!” He cried out. 

They didn’t listen and just talked to each other. “I want to fuck him first!” One protested. “No, I should, I’ll fucking kill you!” Another spoke while they tore his clothes off. He did have a pussy though, they seemed shocked by this but the one holding his legs down with his own, began to rub his clit with a big grin on his face, and than took his cock it, it was very thick and just throbbed.

“NO! PLEASE!” Y/n screamed in panic but screamed at the top of his lungs once being slammed into her, tears running down their face as he tried to thrash but was being held down.

He felt him begin to thrust and tear his pussy open. “So fucking tight, I never had a pussy in so long...~” he groaned lowly and leaned over him, he was definitely stronger and bigger. He licked the side of his face and bit his ear, making y/n cry out in disgust.

Suddenly he sat back up there was a cock shoved into his mouth, fucking his throat, while two others forced him to jerk their cocks off with his free hands. He was being fucked so roughly and if hurt, but soon enough it began to feel good, he knew he would throw up by how his body reacted to this.

He moaned and opened his eyes to see them all looking down at him with lust and wickedness, they were going to make him his toy and keep him for their own pleasure. 

The man thrusted deeper into his pussy, pinching his clit while ripping the rest of their clothes off and making him fully naked and lay back against the cold floor while being raped by them.

“That’s right, take this fucking cum, you whore.~” he laughed under his breath and grinned, groaning as he took one more powerful thrust and came a fat thick and hot load into his pussy, while the others released into his throat and on his body.

His eyes rolled back as he screamed out in pleasure and ended up squirting and having an orgasm. He panted and laid against the floor twitching. 

Another man came over, forcing them off as he picked the smaller one up and forced his legs around his waist and thrusted his own cock into his pussy, thrusting quickly. Another one came up behind him and shoved his large cock into his ass.

This made him scream in pain, moaning out in pain as he drooled lightly and leaned back against the other tiredly while being fucked, making him moan out and cry.

He didn’t even try to fight back anymore, he hated how the other variants watched him and jerked off, waiting to use his sore body next and fuck his light out, he just hoped he would pass out soon enough. He couldn’t stand the other staring at his naked and bruised body. 

“S-Stop, please...!” He cried out and gasps when he was punched in the face and than began to get choked. This made him start to claw at his wrist but it was no use, they wouldn’t stop as he began to go unconscious. He quickly passed out.

After hours of his body being fucked senseless and filled with cum, they had left his body there and had left else where. 

He had woken up after a while, groaning while sitting up and his whole body surged with pain and he could feel the cum drip down his thighs. He quickly cleaned himself and got up, getting his old jumpsuit on and quickly left, hoping not to be found again. But they were watching in the distance.


	4. It’s Been a While!

ive forgot about this tbh, but I’m still taking requests so please, comment on this chapter for you’re interested !  
I will also be doing imagines now so you can also request those if you’d like !!!


	5. ANOTHER UPDATE

I am no longer writing on this website, mostly because I can never find the time to log in (bc frankly, I’m lazy) and so I have decided to make a tumblr for imagines! You can send me an ask on there and I should be able to write it! I do outlast and horror characters on there! Just please read the rules first.

My user is @sourcherrie


End file.
